Memory devices may be configured to perform suspend/resume operations, where a current memory operation, such as a read or write operation, is suspended so that another memory operation can be performed. Additionally, memory devices may include latches located on the memory dies that are used as temporary, intermediate storage for data during read and write operations. For a given memory die, whether its latches are available or unavailable and/or which of its latches are available and which are unavailable may determine what operations the given memory die can perform and/or whether the given memory die can receive additional data.
Depending on the availability of the latches, a controller of the memory device may want a memory operation that is currently being performed to be suspended so that another memory operation can be performed. The time period during which a controller may want to have a current memory operation suspended may be referred to as a suspend/resume window.
Presently, memory devices may rely on timers to determine to the suspend/resume windows, including their beginning and end points. However, due to synchronization and other timing-related problems, the controller may incorrectly identify the suspend/resume windows, leading to inefficiency and wasted time. For example, the controller may incorrectly identify that a suspend/resume period has ended, when in actuality, there was still more time before the window ended. In order to more efficiently utilize the suspend/resume windows, ways other than using timers to identify the windows may be desirable.